


Passion

by Flash15



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash15/pseuds/Flash15





	Passion

(Your POV)  
I sat on the bleachers by the track field, doing homework. It was a nice day, and the girls track was training, now you could call me a huge perv for watching girls running and being sweaty….and maybe I was a bit. But that was only for one girl. 

Pyrrha.

I looked up from my work and smiled as I saw Pyrrha taking a break and talking to some friends. Me and here have been friends since we were little kids. While I was about the average student, Pyrrha was about a league or two better than me. Course, not that it ever stopped me from being her friend…..or from me having a crush on her.

Yes, I have a HUGE crush on Pyrrha. I am just too nervous to tell her. I don’t know why, maybe cause of rejection. But maybe Pyrrha felt the same for me? I let out a small sigh.

“Still pinning over her?” I jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of a Ruby.  
“God, do you ever announce your presents?” I asked her.  
“Nope.” She said. “Now answer my question.”  
“Maybe.” I said.  
“You mean ‘yes’” She said.  
“Fine, yes.”  
“Just tell her how you feel.” Ruby said.  
“You do not get love at all, do you?” I said.  
“Nope. But can’t be that hard, right?” I just looked at her. “Or, maybe it is.”

I simple shook my head. Ruby is so innocent, it’s funny sometimes. I looked back at Pyrrha, who was now heading to the locker room. “Anyway, see you later Rubes.” I said and grabbed my bag. I walked over to the girls locker room and waited nearby. 

The door opened and all the girls walked out, Pyrrha being the last. She spotted me and I waved. “Hello (FN).” She said in her usual friendly tone. 

“Hello.” I said and we started walking home. I live close to Pyrrha, so we walked home every day.   
“Hay, (FN), you free Saturday?” Pyrrha asks.  
“Yeah I am, why ask?”  
“Well, it’s just been a while since you and I have anytime to hang out, outside of school, so I thought we should this weekend.” She said, poking her index fingers together. (Why is that cute? I don’t know why, but it is.)  
“True. Yeah, we totally can.” I said with a smile. 

Pyrrha smiled back and soon we arrived at her home. Saying good bye, I walked to my house. ‘Perfect. Saturday I will tell her. Maybe Ruby is right, and it isn’t that hard.’ I thought. 

(Saturday)  
I was walking to Pyrrha’s house to pick her up. I smiled cause during the week, I thought about what to say when I tell Pyrrha. Maybe I should just go with the simple ‘I love you, please be mine.’ Yeah, guess it’s better than nothing. 

When I arrive at Pyrrha’s house, I knock and wait for her to open the door. When she did, she looked amazing.

“How do I look?” She asked.  
“You look awesome.” I said and she blushed a bit.  
“Well, lets go then.” She said and closed her door. 

We were discussing what to do, I was suggesting maybe some brunch or something. Pyrrha agreed and we headed to a little diner that was nearby. After picking a spot, a waitress came and gave us menus. I looked through the options.

After picking, me and Pyrrha talked about the crazy stuff that happened during the week. With friends like ours, you expect this sort of stuff.

“Still can’t believe Ruby climbed you, just cause you were holding a cookie she wanted.” Pyrrha said through giggles.  
“Yeah, I swear that girl is a little monkey.” I said.  
“Still, it was adorable.”  
“Until we toppled over and it got crushed.”   
“The look on her face after that.”

We continued to chuckle at a few other events. After food came, we ate in silence, but it was good. Both the food, and the quiet. I kept looking at Pyrrha and my heart would flutter a bit. I just hope she accepts. 

After eating, we went for a walk and window shopped. Pyrrha pointed out a few things to me, as I did for her. During it, we ran into Sun and Blake, apparently out on a date. 

“So, you guys on one?” Sun asked and both my and Pyrrha blushed.  
“Huh, not really, we are just hanging out.” She said, but hesitantly.  
“Y-yeah.” I agreed.  
“Oh, well, we’ll let you get back to that then.” Sun said and the pair walked off.

I looked at Pyrrha and nervously chuckled, she let out an equally nervous giggle. We continue to walk and ended up in the park. I was looking around and saw the swing set and smiled. “Hay Pyrrha.” She looked and I pointed. “Remember when we use to jump off the swings?” I said and she laughed.

“Yeah, we were pretty even in that, but you always got the worst injuries.” She said and sat on one.  
I sat next to her. “Only cause I looked cooler landing.”  
“You did the super hero landing once. I never saw a broken wrist until that moment.”   
“Still, I looked amazing.”  
“You did.”

We went on about the pass, noting how I used to ty and be as good as Pyrrha in a lot of things. “But there is one thing I haven’t beaten you at.” She said and I looked at her.

“What is that?” I asked.  
“I haven’t gotten back my heart.” She said.

Pyrrha leaned over from her swing and out lips met. I was surprised at first, but sunk into the kiss. We were like that for a bit. When broken, Pyrrha looked into my (EC) eyes. Her green ones shining. “I love you (FN).”

“I love you too Pyrrha.” I said and smiled back.

We both headed to our homes, more we stopped at my home. Pyrrha and I were kissing on the door step, our arms wrapped around one another. “If you want, you can stay at my place.” I offered and she nodded.

“I would love that.” She said.

(Bonus)   
Me and Pyrrha arrived at school, arms locked. Ruby was the first to see us, and she seemed almost as if she was looking at the cutest puppy in the world. Everyone ether said ‘congrats’ or ‘who confessed to who?’ When I said Pyrrha did, I saw Sun and Neptune give Yang money. Guess there was a betting ring going on.


End file.
